hf_the_early_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise of new Hero's
The Rise of New Hero’s 'is a double episode (Part 1 and Part 2, Part 1 being the first episode of Season 1 and the entire series). Both parts first aired on 11 January 2016. Characters Ø Charles Nex '(debut) Ø Daniel Evo (debut) Ø Prester Stormer (debut) Ø Lisa Furno (debut) Ø Dylan Surge (debut) Ø Gregg Breez (debut) Ø Core Hunter '(debut) ' ' ' Plot Part 1 The episodes starts with Charles Nex, Daniel Evo and Prester Stormer discussing how to continue their hero squad. Stormer mentions his sister Lisa Furno, but both Nex and Evo are afraid she isn’t ready, even though she received a gun-arm. Furno was eavesdropping on them and stormed in angry, telling them she was ready. Stormer tried to calm her down and failed. Just at that moment a shock went through the building. Nex, Evo and Stormer, followed by Furno, ran down to where they felt it. A dark creature emerged attacked the three hero’s. Furno tried to help but couldn’t shoot out of fear. The creature aimed for her but Stormer could save her just in time, getting hurt in the process. Evo and Nex ran towards them to save them but the creature left after telling them his name was Core Hunter. While Stormer was recovering Furno felt extremely bad for her lack of battle skills. She decided to take a walk through the building to meet up with her friends, Dylan Surge and Gregg Breez. Both are sons of deceased hero’s. Furno told everything and Surge petted her. Nex and Evo watched this and discussed if they should make the three hero’s after all. Just at that moment the lights go out and the entire tower shocks again. Part 2 After the shock Furno, Surge and Breez ran away in the opposite direction that Evo and Nex were standing. The last thing the two older hero’s see is a black shadow following the three. Furno and Surge want to prove themselves worthy of being hero’s while Breez is still doubting. At that moment, Core Hunter comes in and starts to laugh at them, telling them they are barely hero’s and not even worth his time. Furno, however, tries to shoot him again but can’t get herself to. Core Hunter laughs again and prepares to fire, but gets struck from behind by Nex and tackled by Evo. The two hero’s fight Core Hunter to give the three youngsters the change to run but are clearly struggling. Furno leads Surge and Breez to the weapon deposit to give them a weapon, but they discover the entire deposit is empty, only two small shotguns and two slicers are left. Surge takes the shotguns and Breez the slicers as they hear Core Hunter closing in. They hide behind the door to wait for Core Hunter to come in and attack him when he does. Both Surge and Breez are able to attack but stand no change. Furno, now seeing her friends in danger, shoots a hit with an immense amount of power to knock Core Hunter out at once. When Nex and Evo arrive Core Hunter has fled. Stormer has recovered well and in a ceremony, Furno, Breez and Surge are promoted to hero’s and members of the Alpha Team. Navigation - Previous: None - Next: The Drill and the Blast